totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
BigBlaster's Total Drama Island
Total Drama Island is a story about 22 characters going to Camp Wawanakwa for a summer camp. It's part of BigBlaster's re-imagining. The eliminations and other stuff are different. Elimination table Key: White: IN: Had their name called at the bonfire ceremony WIN: Won the challenge for his/her team or was on the winning team OUT/QUIT: Voted out or voluntarily quit in this episode. LOW: Received the final marshmallow at the bonfire ceremony. LOW: Was supposed to be eliminated, but something happened that made him/her safe. IDOL: Used their immunity idol in this episode. Chapters 1: Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Chris greets the audience to the show, Total Drama Island. He talks about the deal, what will happen in a bonfire, and about TDI's winner's prize. He talks about how they should win, and the theme song plays. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris said. "Okay, let's see our contestants." The first boat arrived with a boy with a green T-shirt with a "D" on it. "DJ! Welcome to the island!" Chris said. "This is where I'm staying?" DJ asks. "Yes! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris said. The next boat arrived with a girl with a blue tracksuit. "Eva, welcome to the island," Chris said nicely. "This is Camp Wawanakwa.". "I don't like cheerful people," Eva answered. "Now shut it and make me find my place!!!!!!!!" "Geez, take a pill." Chris said to Eva. "I don't take pills!" Eva answered, angrily. The next boat arrived with a guy with a with orange hair and a blue shirt with a hamburger in it. "Harold! Welcome!" Chris said. "So, we're staying here?" Harold asked. "Indeed," Chris answered. The next boat arrived with a beautiful guy with a brown shirt. "Justin, welcome to the island." Chris told him. "Thanks." Justin answered. The next boat arrived with a girl with blonde hair and a bikini. "Lindsay! Welcome!" Chris said. "Okay, I'm so confused. Where are we staying?" Lindsay asked. "We're staying at Camp Wawanakwa, Lindsay." Chris answered. "What is "Wawanakwa"?" she asked, confused, "IT'S THE ISLAND!" Chris said, losing his temper. "Oh, that's where it is!" Lindsay answered. "IT'S HERE!" Chris answered once again, angrily. Lindsay walks to the other side of the Dock of Shame. The next boat arrived with a guy with a red shirt and cacky pants. "Noah! Welcome!" Chris said. "Dude, why do you have sacrasm?" Justin asked. "I don't know," Noah answered. The next boat arrived with a fat guy. The fat guy says, "Woohoo! Chris! Where is this place?!" "Owen! Welcome to camp!" Chris said. "I'm so glad to be here! Woo!" Owen said, then walked back to the Dock of Shame. The next boat arrived with two girls wering pink underwear. "Katie, Sadie, welcome to camp." Chris said. "EEEEEEEEEEEE! We're at summer camp!" Sadie said. "EEEEEEEEE! We came here to win!" Katie said. The arrival is cut all the way to the picture. To the camera, Chris says, "We don't want the arrivals to take long. You'll be board, so we cut them. "Take a picture. 1, 2, 3, go!" Chris takes the picture. "Okay, campers, meet me at the bonfire." At the bonfire, Chris says, "Okay, this is your new home for eight weeks. The winner of Total Drama Island wins one thousand dollars. We'll be selecting the teams. If I call your name, go stand on team one. Leshawna. Owen. Cody. Justin. Noah. Lindsay. Izzy. Beth. Katie. Sadie, and Heather. You guys are the Screaming Gophers!" "EEEEEEEEEE! We're on the same team!" Sadie says, excited. "Everyone not called before is on the other team," Chris says. "DJ. Geoff. Bridgette. Courtney. Ezekiel. Gwen. Trent. Tyler. Eva. Harold, and Duncan. You guys are the Killer Bass!" "I'm in the Bass?!" Courtney says. "Go put you bags in the cabin and eat at the main lodge in ten." Chris said. After putting back all the bags, they meet Chef at the main lodge. "Get your good, sit your butt down, and eat!" Chef said. After everyone gets their food, Chris announces the first challenge is a cliff dive. 2: Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 "Okay, so your first challenge is a cliff dive. You must jump off the cliff, hit the safe zone, and avoid a bunch of man-eating sharks!" Chris said. "Really? This is ridiculous," Bridgette said. "No! It's not!" Chris said. "If you chicken out, you don't complete the challenge. After jumping, you'll get crates! These crates are for making a hot tub! The winners will enjoy a hot tub party! The losers will vote someone off! So, let's start the game right now!" "Okay," says Courtney. "Who wants to go first?" "I'll go," Tyler says. "I should go, eh," Ezekiel said. "Fine," answers Courtney. Ezekiel jumps. Geoff jumps off next, then Tyler, then Eva jumps off the cliff, losing her temper. "THOSE BACKSTABBING-" Eva said. "You have temper, eh." Ezekiel said. "Your enjoying this!!!!!!!!" Eva said angrily. Eva punches Geoff, taking him out of the safe zone. "Stop! Do you have bad temper?! What are you?! A hulk?!" Bridgette asks, angrily. "Go with that backstabbing, manipulative cowboy, surfer girl!" Eva said, losing her temper. "You have to stop!" Bridgette said. Eva angrily answers, "WHATEVER! I DON'T NEED A LAME TEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Trent jumps, then Gwen, then Duncan, then Harold, then Tyler. DJ and Courtney ask to chicken out. The Screaming Gophers are up next. "Who wants to go first?" Leshawna asked. "I'll do it!" Trent said. "I should do it!" Justin said. "I'm a good jumper. I can put my legs up while I'm jumping! If it's worth anything for a beautiful guy, I can charm the sharks." In the confessional, Justin says, "Once I charm the sharks, they can bring me to the beach!" Justin jumps, then Izzy, then Katie and Sadie together, then Cody. "Can I please chicken out?" Beth asked. "Sure," Chris said. "Here's your chicken hat." Owen jumps next, then Heather, then Lindsay (which isn't shown), then LeShawna, then Noah. "The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announces. The Gophers are pulling their crates to the camp grounds. After they reach the camp grounds, they lift their crates off. The Killer Bass are carrying their crates. However, Eva refuses to do it. "IF I HAVE TO DO THIS IN A LAM-O TV SHOW, I WOULD LOSE MY TEMPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eva said. "SOMEONE CARRY IT FOR ME!!!!!!!!" "What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked. "SHUT IT, SURFER GIRL, AND CARRY MY CRATE!" Eva said. "Why? I'm not strong, and I don't have muscles on my arms!" Bridgette said. "Ask DJ instead. He's a big guy." "Fine. I'll find him." Eva said. "Ow! My hands, eh!" Ezekiel said. "Carry my crate, homeschool!" approached Eva. "Why, eh? I'm not strong enough!" Ezekiel said. In the confessional, Ezekiel says, "Eva can be a little scary, eh. She loses her temper every time." The Gophers are building their hot tub. The Bass didn't build their hot tub yet. It was times up, and the Bass didn't even make their hot tub. "Bass, you don't have a hot tub," said Chris. Chris checks the Gopher's hot tub. "The Gophers win invincibilty!" The Gophers cheer, while Sadie and Katie squeal. Bass, I'll see you at the bonfire. Gophers, you guys will rock the awesome hot tub! The Bass are at the bonfire. At the confessional, Bridgette says, "Eva has got to go. Her temper got the better of her." "Here's how it works, Bass. There are eleven of you, but only 10 marshmallows. If you don't receive one, you will walk the Dock of Shame, and leave on the Boat of Losers. And you can't come back. Ever." Chris says. "The first marshmallow goes to... Tyler. Bridgette. Courtney. Harold. Zeke. Gwen. Geoff. Trent. DJ." "The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris says. Eva and Duncan open their eyes big. "Duncan". Chris announces. "Time to walk the Dock of Shame, Eva." Chris says. Eva walks the Dock of Shame angrily. "I DON'T NEED A FREAKIN' THOUSAND DOLLARS! I WANTED TO WIN!" Eva said, with her temper lost. 3: The Big Sleep The episode opens at the Bass cabin. Ezekiel is fooling around with Bridgette, while Bridgette tries to stop him. At the confessional, Bridgette says, "I obviously don't have a crush in Ezekiel. He's a homeschool guy, and he's annoying me... just a little." Next, Lindsay says, "I loved the hot tub party!" The campers are awoken by a terrible noise. It was Chris flying in a jet. Heather gets up and says, "What kind of host are you, Chris?! Do you need to disturb us?! Really?!" "Sorry, I just LOVE torturing you!" Chris says. Owen wakes up and says, "Does anybody have a donut?" he says in a sleepy voice. Everybody gets out of their cabin. "Okay, campers, let's eat breakfast in one minute! But before that, we need to run. Well, to run, you need energy. Now get ready!" said Chris. "Just get on with it!" Courtney said. "I won't let you spoil the moment!" said Chris. "Now... go!" said Chris. The campers run. At the confessional, Gwen says, "This will be interesting... or not." All the campers reach the main lodge. They ate better breakfast, like pancakes with sausage patty, and blueberry pie. After eating breakfast, Chris announced the Awake-a-thon. The campers get ready for the challenge. At the confessional, Owen says, "I want beans!" At the confessional, Heather says, "Who cares about beans?" All the campers are awake, except Katie and Sadie. The Gophers are yelling, "Katie! Sadie! Wake up!" Katie and Sadie ignore the Gophers by snoring. Izzy said, "Come on, guys! Stay awake! Don't get tired eyes! I once went with Graham Cracker in a long date in the night! BUT JUST ROCK IT!" she bounces to the woods. At the confessional, Noah says, "Forcing us to stay awake isn't exactly right, brainiac." "So, what do we do?" Lindsay says. "Stay awake, Lindsiot!" Heather answered. At night, when the bonfire is boiling, everyone except Geoff is sleeping. At the confessional, Geoff says, "I'm looking at all those people, and I'm thinking, there's no way they're gonna wake up." Owen wakes up and says, "Has anybody got beans?!" "Get over it!" Noah answers. Next morning, the people are awake. At the confessional, Beth says, "It's finally over?!" "The winners are the Bass!" Chris says. The Bass all cheer. "Gophers, I'll see you at the elimination bonfire," says Chris. At the bonfire, Chris says, "Here's the deal: there are eleven of you, but only ten marshmallows. If you don't get a marshmallow, you will walk the Dock of Shame, and leave on the Boat of Losers. And you can't come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to... Owen. Well done. Lindsay. Leshawna. Beth. Izzy. Noah. Justin. The rest of you got at least one vote. The next marshmallow goes to... Cody. Heather." Sadie and Katie hug, looking too nervous about being separated. "The last marshmallow goes to... Katie." Chris announces. Katie, sobbing, says, "Why?! Why are you separating us?!" "I so can't leave Katie behind!" Sadie says. "Plus, I'm dumber than her!" Katie says. Sadie says, "Don't sweat it, Katie. You can win it. I know you can. Please do it!" The Boat of Losers takes Sadie away. Katie, now sobbing loud, waves Sadie good-bye. More coming soon...